


toll n

by ardearon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardearon/pseuds/ardearon
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	toll n

sana feels the sand between her toes. it doesn’t offer her the same comfort as it used to. the granules are heavy and rough against her skin, and the orange of sunset looks like it’s been disfigured into rust.

she narrows her eyes at the descending warmth beneath the horizon. she’s been waiting a while. the death of the stars by morning light is a sight to see, but the birth of them unwelcome.

momo isn’t here. momo isn’t coming. momo, momo, momo. 

sana had left her a note on their kitchen table𑁋an ultimatum, if you will. she’d written it with calculated precision, in her best handwriting, even though momo probably didn’t deserve that. she’s messed up a lot of pretty things in sana’s life, broken a lot of trinkets, but sana’s hand has always dealt with them in grace.

_i’ll be at our beach._

_come if you want._

_all my love,_

_sana_

and she ghost writes in her head𑁋come if you want _me, choose me, love me, i would do anyth-_

sana lies onto her back. the birth of the stars is a cruel one. sana can see them: beginning to show their faces and flex their existence and _mock_ her.

she lays an arm over her eyes until it’s comfortably dark. if they see the tears run down the skin of her cheek, she‘s got a flesh shield to protect her.

sometime later, sana hears birdsong in the air. were they mocking her too? sana can’t tell, but she swears, she _swears_ there’s something else in it. sweet and desperate. 

calling out her name and sounding like love.


End file.
